


If Instead of Calling

by Tirlaeyn



Series: To Be Without Regret [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, POV Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn
Summary: Mizumono Fix-it: Will gets to Hannibal's house first. Nobody dies.**THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY UNDER RENOVATION**





	If Instead of Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on editing and improving this fic. In the mean time, I will leave it here for those who enjoy it.

Or

Will sits on the floor of his house in Wolf Trap, and dotes on each of his dogs. This one gets extra kisses. That one gets a good belly rub. Another gets to lick his face though he would never allow it normally. They are thrilled at the attention, but one by one they realize something is wrong. Buster climbs into his lap. Winston sits down behind him and leans his weight against him. Will clutches Buster to his chest, and pushes his nose in his fur. He squeezes his eyes shut, and slowly counts to five. Then he releases him and carefully stands up. He looks over his pack one last time.

“I can't take you with me.” He takes a deep shuddering breath. “But I have to go. Alana will take care of you. You be good for her.” 

Winston follows Will to the door, but Will orders him back. He clutches the small bag he has packed in his hand and walks out the door. When it slams shut, he breathes a little easier. He starts his car and drives toward Baltimore. 

Will gets to Hannibal’s house early, much earlier than he is expected, but he thinks, in this instance, such a breach of etiquette will be forgiven, perhaps even appreciated. Still, his heart pounds in his ears. He's freezing cold, and his hands are shaking so much he can barely get the front door open. Half of him still wants to turn and run, but he walks through the house to where he knows Hannibal will be.

“Will. You're early.”

There is surprise in Hannibal's voice, and carefully concealed pain. _My fault._ Will stops at the entrance to the kitchen. He can't quite meet Hannibal’s eyes.

“They know, Hannibal. They're coming tonight to arrest you.” 

“I know,” Hannibal says. He resumes chopping vegetables with perhaps just a little more force than necessary.

“Why are you still here?”

Hannibal sets the knife down with an audible clack.

“Why are you here, Will? To rub salt in the wound?”

“I needed to see you to be sure.”

“You have seen me.” Hannibal's voice is rough. “I have let you see me clearer than anyone else. Yet you seek to betray me. You offer lies while asking for truth.”

“It wasn't all a lie.” 

Will's voice falters. He shuts his eyes and opens them again, catches Hannibal’s gaze and holds it, and begins to close the distance between them. He stops on the other side of the counter.

“I don't want to hide anymore, Hannibal. I want to go with you.”

Something shifts in Hannibal's eyes, peeks of light through windblown curtains. 

“How do I know I can trust you, Will?”

“The same way I trust you. Through understanding and acceptance-” Will takes the last few cautious steps forward until there are mere inches between them. “-and through love.”

Will holds his breath then. Waits. Hannibal places his palm on Will's cheek, long fingers curling around his skull. Will allows himself to lean into the touch. 

“I choose you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal leans forward as his fingers tighten in Will's hair. Their lips connect, soft at first, then fierce and hungry. Will clutches Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal pulls at the fabric of Will's shirt until they are flush together. No longer any room for doubt between them. They break for air reluctantly, and Will buries his head in Hannibal's shoulder panting for breath. 

A gasp erupts from across the kitchen. Will lifts his head, but cannot believe his eyes. 

“Will!” 

It's Abigail's voice and Abigail's eyes and Abigail's smile but it can't be…

“We wanted to surprise you.” Hannibal's voice vibrates through Will's body. “Abigail, come to me.”

As she joins their embrace, real, solid, and alive, Will finally breaks down. Tears wash away the guilt and grief and pain between them. 

They leave soon after with three first class tickets to Italy and a future bright as the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @diea-kierlyn!


End file.
